Argument Never One
by Leijona
Summary: What really happened when Peyton took Nathan to the hospital in episode 5.02? Here's the part you didn't get to see. NP friendship. Oneshot. Complete


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill. Unfortunately. The title comes from the song 'Argument Never One' by La Rocca._

_**AN: **I've been playing around with the idea for this oneshot for quite some time now, but never had enough discipline to finish it. I guess a sudden rush of inspiration came to me today and so, here it is. I'm quite nervous about posting this, because I've pulled quite a few scenes from the show, but I'd like to think that it works for this story. But, please be honest and let me know what you think. Thank you. _

_For those of you waiting for an update on Everything You Want or The Real World - don't hold your breath... I'm sorry. I completely lost my inspiration and it's been really hard to get back even some of it. It's very frustrating._

_**Summary:** What really happened when Peyton took Nathan to the hospital in episode 5.02? Here's the part you didn't get to see. _

* * *

"Well," Peyton said, walking towards Nathan. She had closed the gate behind her and was trying to hide how shocked she was by the way he looked. Sure, she had prepared herself for this, but if she was honest she didn't expect him to look this bad. His hair was much longer than she'd ever seen on him, he had grown a beard and there were dark circles under his eyes. There was nothing that reminded her of the boy she used to know.

"Well." Brooke finished Peyton's sentence as she followed Peyton into the garden of Haley and Nathan's house. She too was shocked by his appearance but decided not to let it bother her.

Nathan turned around at the sound of the two familiar voices and even smiled a little when he saw who came walking in. But when he remembered he was in a wheelchair _and_ looking like he crap, he looked down, somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, don't look away," Brooke teased "The second and third greatest nights of your life just walked back into your world." She folded her arms and smiled at him, her eyebrow kinked.

"You're looking all rock star," Peyton joined in, trying to lighten the mood, but hoping it wouldn't upset him "Totally does it for me."

"Very heroin-chic, Nate, I like it." Brooke agreed.

Nathan shook his head at the comments of the girls "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Lucas tells me you can walk, but you need a little incentive. So we've," Brooke nodded towards Peyton "Come up with a drill."

For every step you take," Peyton said, continuing the explanation "We kiss." She put her arm around Brooke's shoulder and pulled her best friend close, looking at Nathan seductively.

"Hmhm," Brooke followed her friend's example and threw her arm around Peyton's waist.

Nathan shook his head, but smiled. He hated to admit it, but he had missed Brooke and Peyton. Tree Hill hadn't been the same since they left four and a-half years ago. Not to mention it would be nice to talk to someone else other than Haley or Lucas for a change.

"Hey," Brooke let go of Peyton and walked towards Nathan, spreading her arms, ready to envelope him in a hug.

"Hey," Peyton followed and both girls gave Nathan a hug "It's good to see you."

"We've missed you," Brooke let go and looked at Nathan, who nodded, agreeing.

"Nathan," Haley walked outside, with Jamie right behind her.

"Hey," Peyton turned around as she heard the familiar voice. She smiled as she saw her old friend coming out of the house.

"Hi," Brooke joined. She smiled at Haley and decided right then and there that she had made the right decision by coming back to Tree Hill. She had missed her friends, who, really were more like her family.

For a moment, Haley was stunned, not expecting to see her two of her best friends back in Tree Hill. She shook her head and rushed towards them "Eh, hi!"

"Come here," both Brooke and Peyton held out their arms and gave Haley a big hug.

"We came to see you, and…" Brooke let go of Haley and looked past her. She saw a little blonde boy, wearing a red cape, carefully making his way towards them.

Haley followed Brooke's gaze and looked at her son "Oh, Jamie, sweetie, come here, there's people I want you to meet," she gestured for Jamie to come forward "Come on, it's ok."

Jamie looked at the two woman sceptically, but trusted his mom enough to go meet them.

Brooke looked at Peyton, overwhelmed with how much the little boy had grown. Peyton too was surprised at the boy standing in front of them. He seemed like such a nice, loving kid.

"This is Brooke and Peyton," Haley put her hand on Jamie's shoulder, letting him know everything was alright "And this is our son Jamie," she said, while looking at the two girls standing in front of her.

Nathan smiled as Jamie was introduced, but he was irritated by the way Haley seemed to pretend everything was fine. Like they were a happy, little family with no real problems. So he rolled away.

"Hey Jamie, how are ya?" Peyton shook Jamie's tiny hand and smiled.

"He's beautiful," Brooke smiled at Haley, but turned around when she heard Nathan leave "Nate?"

Haley lifted Jamie and tried to smile, hoping it wouldn't show how upset and sad she was that Nathan showed no interest. She fought back her tears as she gave Peyton and Brooke another smile.

"We've missed you," Brooke rubbed Haley's arm and gave her another hug.

* * *

_Pediatric I.C.U_.

He read the sign and wondered what the hell _they_ were doing here? She was supposed to drop him off at his physical therapy, which was down the other end of the hall. That arrangement had been made yesterday, by the way, when Peyton and Brooke had paid Haley, Jamie and him a surprise visit, informing them they were moving back to Tree Hill. He had overheard the part of the conversation between the three girls where they had arranged that Brooke would look after Jamie today, helping him to prepare for his soapbox race, while Peyton would take Nathan to his therapy, so Haley would have some time to herself for at least a couple of hours. Of course, no one had bothered to ask him if he was ok with the arrangements. Which was why he wasn't in the best mood right now.

"Just take me home, Peyton, ok?" Nathan sighed "I'm not feeling this today."

"Maybe not, but the doctors are." Peyton said, letting him believe she was actually taking him to physical therapy.

"The doctors aren't the ones with a piece of glass in their spine and a nerve damage four _effing_ months ago." Nathan shot back, having had enough of this crap.

Peyton bit her tongue and continued to push his wheelchair further down the hall.

"Anyway, it's not like I'm ever gonna play basketball again," Nathan continued.

"Ok," Peyton interrupted him, as she came to a halt. She was beginning to get tired of his self-pity and his attitude, so she walked around his wheelchair and stood in front of him, hoping this would make him listen "You know what?"

Nathan looked up at Peyton, confused at why she had stopped. It was probably just to tell him he was being an ass and how he should be less selfish and man up and start walking again. It wouldn't be the first time someone had told him that and if she had paid any attention to his behaviour back in high school, and especially around the time they were dating, she should have known by now that he wouldn't listen anyway.

"First of all," Peyton's voice interrupted his thoughts and for a moment she caught his attention, making him look up at her.

She folded her hands together and pointed at him with her index fingers "Shut up! And now take a look around," she looked at Nathan, but he quickly looked away, not interested.

"You have a life that _any_ one of these kids would die for," Peyton continued. She took a step closer to Nathan and bent down "And what's really sad," she was now at eyelevel with him, so he was forced to look at her again "Is that most of them probably will."

Nathan looked down, thinking he could avoid her stare, but Peyton's eyes were still right there when he looked up again. He stared back at her, his eyes blank. He didn't care about any of this and wasn't afraid to let that show.

Peyton let out her breath, frustrated that he wouldn't listen to her. That he wouldn't listen to any of his friends and family who had tried to get through to him. She stood upright again and walked back the way they came, hoping she could calm down a bit, not caring that she was leaving behind Nathan in his wheelchair.

Nathan let his eyes wander around the room and saw the little girl next to him that hopped on her bed. She had an IV stuck in her arm and a bandana around her head, probably covering up the bald patches that chemo had left her with. He sighed and rolled his eyes, mad at Peyton for bringing him here. Really mad. He took his hands out of his lap and put them on both wheels. Like hell that she was leaving him behind. He used one hand to hold one wheel and the other to turn the other wheel, making him turn around. He wheeled through the hallway and saw Peyton walking towards the elevators.

"Peyton," he hollered, not caring about the doctors, nurses and patients in the hallway that looked at him "Get me out of here!"

Peyton fastened her pace, pretending not to hear him. She reached the elevator and pushed the green button, looking up to see how many floors the elevator had to cover before it would come to her rescue. She knew Nathan was mad at her and although she wasn't afraid of him, she really didn't want to have a heated argument inside the hospital.

"Peyton," Nathan called her name again, but this time his voice was more threatening, his jaws clenched because of his anger. He had almost reached her when he gave his wheelchair an extra push, trying to intimidate her by coming to a halt just inches away from her "Get me the _fuck_ out of here!"

"What's wrong, Nathan?" Peyton said in a childlike manner, mocking him "Are you afraid?" She bent forward and rested one hand on her knees, while the other gently patted his cheek "Did the little, sick kids scare you?"

Nathan grabbed her wrist and put her hand down "Stop being a bitch, Peyton. Just take me home."

"Aaah," Peyton threw him a fake smile "You really _are_ scared," her smiled faded as she stood up again and her tone got more sarcastic "Don't worry, honey. You're not going to die. _All_ you have to do to get out of here is to stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up. It's pretty simple." She pulled back and freed her wrist from his grip.

He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore her last comment. He still didn't understand what this field trip was about, but if this was her attempt of trying to make him feel better, she shouldn't have bothered. If anything, he just ended up mad at her for doing this. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Obviously not enough," Peyton scoffed and shook her head. She had enough of his attitude "This whole 'I'm in a wheelchair and my life's is fucked up act' is getting old, Nathan. Maybe you should try to listen next time someone tells you that and stop being such a pathetic asshole."

Nathan shook his head "You really want to talk about pathetic?" He rolled a little closer, still furious "Because, oh I don't know, does saying 'no' to Lucas ring a bell? You've been chasing him for God knows how many years and when he finally proposed to you, ready to spend his life with you, you said 'no'. But for some reason none of us understand, you all of a sudden decided that you _do_ want to be with him and you come back to Tree Hill the very minute. Expecting that he'll take you back, like nothing ever happened," Nathan scoffed "That's pretty pathetic if you ask me!"

She turned around, trying to hide the fact that his last comment both hurt and surprised her. Why would he assume she came back for Lucas? She shook her head and tried to compose herself._ Was that elevator ever going to come?_ She was about to push the button a second time when she heard the beep that indicated the elevator had arrived. She stepped inside as soon as the doors opened, ignoring Nathan's struggle to get his wheelchair into the elevator.

"Damn it," Nathan quietly cursed his wheelchair as he gave his wheels one last push. He was just inside when the doors closed behind him. He looked up at Peyton and saw that she had her eyes focused on the wall, a little above his head, trying to ignore him. But he wouldn't let her get away that easily, after all she was the one who organised this little field trip "You know what else is pathetic?"

Peyton took a deep breath, feeling a little bit calmer and almost ready for what ever was about to come. As much as she wanted to ignore Nathan, knowing that he would probably insult her again, she also knew that the worst thing she could do right now was to walk away and give up on him. Too many people had already done that. While she was thinking about that, deciding to endure his mood, she all of a sudden recognised what he was doing. This little act. This really wasn't _just _about feeling sorry for himself. It was something more than that. He was trying to push her buttons, trying to find out if she really cared about him. To know if she was willing to fight for him. To see if she would walk away and give up. It was the same act _she_ had perfected over the years. Hell, she had even used it on him a couple of times while they were dating. A faint smile spread across her lips as she realised that.

She turned around, looked at him and braced herself for what else was going to come. She wasn't going to walk away. She would fight. Show him that she cared. No matter what.

He met her eyes and was irritated that she was smiling. Like this was all a big game to her. So even though he knew that what he was about to say next really was a low blow, he couldn't help himself. She had it coming "That we haven't spoken for four and-a-half years, not a single email or telephone call, not even after the 'accident'," Nathan air-quoted the word "And now you come back and expect everything to be the way it was when you left. It doesn't work like that, Peyton. I barely know you anymore."

The doors of the elevator opened as they reached the ground floor. Nathan's words rang in her ears and it felt like someone had just tugged at her heart. She could feel her cheeks redden and it took Peyton a moment to snap back into the real world. She realised Nathan was already out of the elevator and on his way outside. Composing herself, she quickly stepped into the hallway and followed him. She quickened her pace, almost having to run to keep up with him.

Her Converse sneakers made a squeaking sound on the linoleum floors as she rushed towards the exit. Peyton pushed the door open and she stood still, her head swayed from left to right, looking for Nathan. She spotted him to her right, wheeling in the complete opposite direction of where she parked her car. Again, she picked up her pace, running this time and caught up with him. She stopped a couple of feet in front of him and leaned down to steady her breathing, but her tone still hinted sarcasm "You're going the wrong way, you know."

Nathan scoffed "So?" He was about to wheel around her, when her hands grabbed the armrests of his chair. He shot her look, warning her to let him go. She didn't.

"I'm not having any of this, Nathan," her breathing still was uneven, but she didn't care "I know some people put up with your attitude, just to keep the peace, but not me. You can't fool me, you know. You're just afraid."

He wondered what she meant by that, but before he could figure it out she was standing behind his wheelchair, tugging at the handles and trying to turn him around. For a moment he held his hands on the wheels, but he soon realised the strength in his arms wasn't enough and he let go "Damn it!"

Peyton shook her head, smiling that she at least had won this battle. She was glad he couldn't see her smirk and pushed the wheelchair in the opposite direction, back to her car.

They reached her car in silence. An eerie silence, the kind nature sometimes embraces when a thunderstorm comes rolling in. It made Peyton uncomfortable.

Nathan sat motionless in his wheelchair when Peyton parked him in front of the passenger's side. If she wanted him inside the car, well, good luck to her, because he wasn't going to be cooperative what so ever. He didn't care that he was acting like a five-year old, this was her idea, so she would have to deal with it.

Peyton unlocked the door on her side first, before she walked back to Nathan and unlocked his door as well. She opened the door for him and waited for him to climb out of his wheelchair and into the car, gesturing towards the seat.

He still didn't move.

She let out a frustrated sigh "Will you get in, alright?"

Nathan shook his head "I can't," he mocked "I'm in a wheelchair, remember?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Peyton slammed the door shut and kicked her tire in frustration "You can't keep using that excuse over and over again, Nathan! It's getting old."

"Whatever," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"No!" Peyton stood in front of him "You have to stop doing this and drop the attitude, buddy. Because being in a wheelchair doesn't justify being an asshole, ok? And if you don't stop doing this," she drew a circle in the air and pointed at him "You are going to lose a hell of a lot more than just your ability to walk."

Nathan just stared at her. If he was honest, he was surprised they were still having this argument, because usually people had given up by now. The way she still stood her ground and wouldn't let him get away with all the insults he threw at her, made him realise that she really did care about him. He had tried this with Lucas and Haley too, this attitude, but both of them had given up and walked away, pretending to take the high road. But he wasn't going to let his surprise show, though, because he kind of liked fighting with her. It gave them both a chance to be brutally honest with each other. And by judging the look in her eyes, that determined look he knew so well, the one with just a hint of attitude, he knew she wasn't completely against this either.

"Just admit it, Nathan," she continued when he didn't spoke "You're afraid. Afraid that you're not going to be able to live up to the expectations everyone has of you. Afraid that you'll turn out to be a bad husband and a bad dad. Afraid, that maybe you won't be able to walk anymore, even though everyone has absolute belief that you will. And afraid that you won't be able to play basketball again."

Nathan shook his head "When did you become a psychiatrist? Do you really think you can psycho-analyse me like that?"

"It's not that difficult to figure out, you know," Peyton crossed her arms in front of her chest "You think, that when you act like this, people will eventually stop believing in you and stop expecting things of you. And then, when things don't turn out the way they were supposed to, when you don't live up to their expectations, at least they won't be disappointed in you. They won't be able to blame you."

"But it isn't supposed to be like that, Peyton!" Nathan shot back, his tone threatening. He didn't want her to know how surprised he was when heard her saying _exactly_ what he had been feeling ever since he had woken up in the hospital after he'd been pushed through a window. That he only acted like this because he didn't want to disappoint his family and friends. But he didn't want her to know she was dead-on about that, so he continued his rant "I should have been drafted by the Seattle Supersonics. And I should have been playing in the NBA. I should be able to live up to people's expectations." The tone of his voice changed and now had a hint of sadness in it "I'm only twenty-two years old. I shouldn't be in a wheelchair, scaring my son with my temper and pushing away my wife every time I choose to numb the pain with alcohol. I am supposed to have my entire life in front of me. I am supposed to have opportunities. Dreams. A family. A life… _Fuck it_!" Nathan slammed his fist on the hood and looked up at Peyton with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Stop it!" Peyton yelled as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, fighting back the tears that had started to form in her eyes. She wanted to get through to Nathan so bad, but she didn't know if she had any energy left to continue this battle. Opening her eyes and looking at Nathan, she decided this would be her last try "I get it, Nate, ok? I get it. Believe me."

Nathan shook his head, disagreeing "You don't, Peyton. That's the problem. No one does."

Peyton sighed "You know what? Fine. Maybe I'm not the one with a spinal injury, tied to a wheelchair, feeling sorry for myself."

Nathan snorted at her comment and the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"But I am also twenty-two, Nate," Peyton continued, lowering her voice and softening it, ignoring his interruption "And I _too_ am supposed to have my entire life in front of me. But right now, it doesn't feel that way."

She sat down on the little brick wall that was in front of her car, marking the edge of the parking lot. Peyton let out her breath and looked up at the sky, before she folded her hands in her lap and looked down at the ring finger of her left hand, remembering that night in L.A. "I was supposed to marry him. Start a family. Have a life together. That was _my_ dream," she shook her head and quickly brushed away the tears she wasn't able to fight back anymore and shrugged "But he didn't want to wait."

Nathan looked at Peyton, not understanding and for a moment forgetting his own anger "I thought you said 'no'?"

Peyton shook her head, biting her lip, the tears running freely now. She sobbed "I said 'not now'. But I guess to Lucas, that was same as 'no'." Looking anywhere but directly at Nathan, Peyton tried to dry her eyes, but the flow of tears wouldn't stop. She was crying now, not only because she was still upset about what had happened in that hotel room, but mostly because she was angry that Lucas had twisted her words and told everyone they knew that she didn't want to marry him. Suddenly, coming back to Tree Hill didn't seem like the right thing to do after all.

Nathan looked at her, confused by what she just said. He had always believed what Lucas told him, but now, hearing her side of the story, he was beginning to side with her. He was struck by the despair he saw in her eyes after she had been so brutally honest about what happened between her and Lucas and didn't know if he should ignore her tears and continue their fight or if he should try to comfort her. Deciding on the second option, he carefully stretched out his hand and grabbed hers, squeezing it gently "I'm sorry."

She tried to smile through her tears but failed "Don't you get it now, Nate? I have lost my _one_ shot at a long and happy life, together with the man I have loved for so many years. I don't get to change what happened, I can't take it back, no matter how much I want to. But _you_ can." Peyton sighed and put her free hand on top of Nathan's "You're just afraid of what will happen and that's ok. We all are afraid from time to time. It's only human. But you might miss out on some pretty great things if you don't work through your fears, Nate. I don't want that to happen to you."

Nathan nodded. It was all he could do.

Peyton let go of his hand and dried her eyes with the hem of her tee shirt and suddenly chuckled, realising their fight was over "We're pretty pathetic, aren't we? I'm here, pining over a man who has long moved on, and you…"

"I am an asshole." Nathan finished. He smiled back at her.

"No you're not," Peyton got up and put her hands on his arms "You're just a little lost. But you _will_ find your way back, Nate, I believe that. And you should believe that too."

"Thank you," Nathan smiled at her unconditional believe in him and gave her a hug "And for what it's worth, I think you'll find your way too."

"Thanks," she kissed his forehead as she pulled back "And Nate, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nathan looked at her, not understanding.

"That I didn't call or write after we graduated and I left for L.A." Peyton bit her lip "That we lost touch."

He smiled, bearing no grudges anymore "You're here now, Peyton, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Peyton sighed, relieved and opened his door "Are you ready to go home now?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, I think they might be starting to wonder where we are." He rolled his wheelchair closer to the door and put the breaks down. Placing one hand on the passenger's seat, he pushed himself up and as he grabbed the roof with his other hand, he slid into the car.

Peyton folded his wheelchair and hoisted it in the trunk. She got in as well and started the engine as she looked at Nathan "Nate?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her too.

"Thank you."

"Again?" Nathan smirked "What's the occasion this time?"

"You're a good match," Peyton chuckled as he looked at her, confused. "You put up a good fight," she explained.

Nathan grinned "Same here, Sawyer. We should do this more often."

"I don't think so, buddy," Peyton looked over her shoulder as she drove backwards, out of her parking space. Her eyes lingered on Nathan for a moment when she put the car in 'drive' and she grinned "You're not_ that_ good." She stuck out her tongue and focused on the road again.

Nathan shook his head and smiled, ready to face whatever was coming his way.

* * *

"You know, son," Nathan looked at Jamie who was sitting next to him, in his soapbox. Haley had told him that Jamie had been too afraid to participate in the race and Nathan felt bad for not being there for his son. He wanted to let Jamie know that there was nothing wrong with being afraid some times. Which was why, this time, they were side by side at the starting line, Jamie in his soapbox and Nathan in his wheelchair "There's gonna be a lot of times in your life when you're afraid. Being afraid is ok, but if you don't work through that fear," Nathan smiled as he remembered Peyton's words from earlier today "You might miss out on some pretty great things."

"Are you afraid, Daddy?"

Nathan thought about that for a second and decided to be honest with his son "Sometimes," he looked at Jamie "You?"

"Sometimes,"

"Then we'll do this together," Nathan gave Jamie an encouraging smile when he saw his little boy was still in doubt "On the count of three. One," Nathan grabbed his wheels and prepared for the race.

"Two," Jamie joined in and firmed his grip on the steering wheel.

"Three!"

Jamie took his foot off the brake, just a little before Nathan pushed his wheels to get some speed.

"Woo hoo!" Jamie yelled as he looked at his Dad and, on cue, both of them let go. Throwing their hands in the air and working through their fears.

**- FIN -**


End file.
